


Asterrisk

by saturnveria



Category: Horrortale - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Healing Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Sexy Fluff, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnveria/pseuds/saturnveria
Summary: Healing sex between to love broken souls. When one force was taken against her will and the other was broken from an accident that may have damned his entire race, will there be enough left of either of them, to heal the other?
Relationships: Horrortale G!Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Asterrisk

Softly beneath your back, the mattress gave under your weight, settling over the springs as your chest rose and fell in little breaths. You had agreed to do this, that didnt mean you weren't scared out of your gourd. Tightly gripping his clavical and top most rib your eyes couldn't meet his. Fearful eyes looked anywhere but that big burgundy eyelight, knowing you wouldn't keep it together if you did. Gently he slid his hips to nestle between your legs, spreading them ever so carefully. He didnt want to scare you, you knew he was afraid as well, he could easily hurt the both of you. His body dwarfed your own, large hands and a strength grown by the famine he was a killing machine. A predator at its finest. Distals stroked your cheek as tears gathered in your eyes, measured breaths keeping you calm as you faced away from him. He was warm, your brain distantly registered as he settled himself fully on top of you. You couldn't feel anything between your legs but you knew he wasnt lacking, he had made that clear near the beginning.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought his arched hips down, and rested himself against your outter lips and left thigh. Sharply you sucked in a breath, body going rigid as you struggled to keep yourself from panicking and pulling away from him. Screwing your eyes shut you waited, breath still hitched in your bated lungs as your walls clenched tightly. You were wet amidst all things, you wanted him you knew you did, that didn't erase your past. Didn't erase the pain and hurt. The betrayal.

Soft phlanges pushed stray hair behind your ear, warmly caressing down your cheek and over your side, sliding to and finally resting on your hip. Your entire body shook, trembles racking your little human frame. Strong arms, strength you hadn't known you needed until it was there, wrapped around you and pulled you into a tender yet firm hug. Low whispers of encouragement, praise, hope and his own hesitance met your ears. He didn't want to hurt you, wanted to stop if you were uncomfortable, to pull his magic back and just hold you as you were if it would make your soul stop crying out. 

You shook your head. You had already come too far, pushed so much more than you had in a long time. You were afraid yes, and maybe always would be but you wanted this. You wanted him. 

He made you feel safe, even though you were damn near petrified. 

His voice, eaten with concern, asking what you wanted him to do, kissed your ear past the hammering of your heart. He asked you to continue? You nodded, holding him tighter, to which he responded immediately. 

Cautiously and oh. so. slowly. he shifted his hips, laying his thick warm appendage between your folds and holding it there. Beside your head you could hear fabric pop under his claws, his own ribcage shuddering as he reveled in your warmth. You felt yourself wetten against him, could smell it past your fear and knew it was probably all he could breathe. Again he moved, pressing himself firmly against you, finally lining your bodies flush on the bed, his weight pressing you down, caging you beneath him as he urged his hips forward. A whimpered moan slipped past your lips and you were sure you were white knuckled, holding onto the ribs across his back. Shaking you felt him nuzzle your head, the hair there ruffling as he breathed you.

Another shudder passed him as he shifted his hips again, drawing that appendage through your juices and down your folds before bringing it back up to rest against your core again. His nails were digging into the bedspread you lay upon, you're sure you were going to have to replace it at the end of this. Tremors wracked your body as he stilled, your heels dug into the bed, legs spread and core pressed to that glowing conjured dick, and you pressed yourself up against him. 

Rattling bones and a whine slipped from him, his left hand snagging your hip as he kept you still, holding you pressed tightly against him. Another rub, all the way down, and yet further down. Your breath caught in your throat when you felt him press the head against your entrance and rotate his hips, teasing the entrance to your cunt.

It felt good, the fear easing ever so slightly though still very much present. You wanted to be intimate with him. Wanted the faces of your past to stop haunting you, fear to stop eating away at your soul whenever your mind wandered. You wish you could get your memories back, the trauma keeping a large unforgiving blank spot within your mind that housed the last 8 years of your life, short term memory almost shot.

A press against your entrance and a pop told you the large head had passed your lips and now rested inside you, your back arched in response though your face was hidden in his shoulder. Holed hands ran over your hair, his own body trembling with soft rattles. You could feel his fear run off him, the light from his eye gone as his own were screwed shut above you.

Just as afraid as you were. Just as beaten and scarred.This is why you trusted him, he wouldn't hurt you because he knew what It was like. He cared for you, as you cared for him. A wave of affection swelled in your soul, the little heart floating towards the joining line of your ribs, calling tentatively for him. The waves of emotion quelled his shaking to light tremors, his arms loosening on you enough to pull back and look down at you. You looked away, teary eyed and sniffling but still unable to make eye to eyelight contact. That holed hand tightened on your hip again, bringing you closer and pressing deeper into your core. Though you arched and your toes curled you kept your eyes open, stare affixed to the wall while you panted. He was big, bigger than a human anyway, his body warped by his accident, and then the hellish famine that followed.

His own breath hitched and you could hear his teeth grind against each other. You knew he wanted to move, to let his lust take over and claim you completely, apprehension stopping him. Your soul called out to his, thankful for his patience, his care and restraint. He was so kind in this nightmare, trapped underground and starved. They could have eaten you that first night, hell he had tried. He had pinned you to the snow and ice, lifted his hatchet over his shoulder, before your soul song of fear and pain had reached his. His body had frozen then, dull red eyelight looking down at you in what he had later told you was amazement. Your soul was just as broken as his. They had taken you in that night, kept you fed while they fed off the magic laying dormant in your soul. 

He pressed a little deeper, drawing you out of your thoughts, his hand holding your cheek to look up at him. That large eyelight was blown at the edges, hazy yet focused as he looked at you in worry. You were looking at him, you walls clenching down around the half of him inside you. His subsequent growl sent pleased shivers down your legs and you adjusted their hold on his hips. With a fluttering heart and fear still in your viens you slid a hand from behind his head, and pulled his jagged teeth to your lips. He wouldn't hurt you, not like they had hurt you. He would keep you safe, he had been your protector here. You lifted your hips and pulled him deeper into you, pressing hard on the memories trying to resurface. He made you look at him, voice soft and endearing behind the restraint as he gave you praises and pressed himself deeper yet depper still.

Almost overwhelming was the feeling, you were full and you knew he had more, he was bigger than anyone you had ever been with. Pants escaped your supple lips, looking up at him with lidded eyes, his lone eye almost seemed pained as he pulled out, closing his sockets on a hiss and pushed forward, sinking into you. Mixed were your groans as he continued the pressure until finally, blessedly, he was hilted into your warm embrace. The fluttering of your walls, the stretching that persisted inside of you even as he remained still had you focusing solely on him. He was here, not that other man, he was inside you, not that filthy animal. You could see the flashes of his face overlaying your present vision, hands ghosting along your body had you whimpering but you shook your head, hugging the monster you were coupled with. He gave you reassurances, told you you were in control, if you said no he was out and away from you. All you had to do was tell him and it would be ok. 

He made you feel like a person. Like you mattered.

An exhalation gave you strength, you were afraid yes, this was how it started with that man, the one who didn't listen, but, this was your mate. This gentle giant that could kill you so easily, cringing as he sought the light past his own fears and trying to show you mercy in an untraditional coupling. Your soul pulsed for him, love and trust, flowing from the epitome of you to the epitome of him. Past your fears, you felt him relax into your embrace, shoulders still tense even as he pressed his weight gently down upon you. This was love. You knew he would protect you, at the cost of himself. Your felt cherished as he pulled back, looked you over with that dully glowing eyelight and brought his teeth to your lips.

Awash as you were in your thoughts, you didnt notice the careful pull of him leave you. Filling you again slowly however, brought you back to the moment with a start, his body shuddering flush against your own. His pants filled the silence of the room, hands turned down below you to grip the bedsheets and avoid your delicate skin. Through all your winters here, you knew how powerful he could be. To see him so restrained, for you no less, warmed your heart and brought that cherished feeling back. That burgundy eye light met your own as your hand lifted, placing itself carefully upon his left cheek. Your fingers fit around the five holes near his socket, keeping clear of the self inflicted wounds. You loved him, this monster who protected you with such adamant dedication. Who continued to provide for your little family. You didnt want to be afraid anymore. You wanted to be better, for him.


End file.
